The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion '' เป็นเกมสวมบทบาทแบบผู้เล่นคนเดียว สร้างโดย Bethesda Game Studios และจัดจำหน่ายโดย Bethesda Softworks จัดเป็นภาคที่สี่ในชุด The Elder Scrolls ซึ่งเนื้อเรื่องในภาคนี้เกิดขึ้นที่แคว้น Cyrodiil หัวใจแห่งจักรวรรดิที่ 3 แห่ง Tamriel หรือ Septim Empire ในช่วง Oblivion Crisis. เนื้อเรื่อง หกปีหลังจากเหตุการณ์ใน ในปี 3E 433 จักรพรรดิ Uriel Septim ที่ 7 (Uriel Septim VII) ถูกลอบปลงพระชนม์ขณะกำลังหนีออกจาก Imperial City หลังจากพระราชโอรสถูกลอบปลงพระชนม์ อย่างไรก็ตามก่อนจะสวรรคตพระองค์ได้พระราชทานเครื่องรางแห่งราชา (The Amulet of Kings) ให้แก่บุคคลที่ภายหลังรู้จักกันในนามผู้กล้าแห่ง Kvatch (Hero of Kvatch) นักโทษที่จักรพรรดิ Uriel Septim ทรงพระสุบินถึง โดยตรัสถึงวิธีในการใช้เครื่องรางแห่งราชาเพื่อปิดประตู Oblivion การผจญภัยเริ่มขึ้นหลังจากหนีออกจากคุก ด้วยภารกิจให้ตามหาบุรุษนาม Jauffre และบุตรนอกสมรสของจักรพรรดิ Uriel รัชทายาทองค์สุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่ของราชวงศ์ Septim ที่ถูกนำไปซ่อนตั้งแต่ประสูติ ท้ายที่สุดผู้เล่นต้องหยุดยั้งการรุกรานจาก Oblivion และยืนอยู่ระหว่างอนาคตของ Tamriel และเจ้าชายแห่งการทำลายล้าง Mehrunes Dagon the Prince of Destruction บทเปิดเรื่อง ข้าเกิดมากว่า 87 ปี กว่า 65 ปีที่ปกครองแทมริอัลในฐานะจักรพรรดิ แต่บัดนี้ข้าไม่แม้แต่จะสามารถควบคุมความฝันของตนเองได้ '' ''ข้าได้เห็นประตูแห่งออบลิเวียนซึ่งในยามตื่นไม่มีทางได้เห็น ข้าเห็นความมืดมิดย่างกรายไปทั่วผืนแผ่นดิน วันนี้เป็นวันที่ 27 เดือนลาสต์ซีส ปีอาคาทอชที่ 433. นี่คงเป็นวันสุดท้ายของยุคที่สาม และชั่วยามสุดท้ายในชีวิตข้า I was born 87 years ago. For 65 years I've ruled as Tamriel's emperor. But for all these years, I've never been the ruler of my own dreams. I have seen the gates of Oblivion, beyond which no waking eye may see. Behold, in darkness, a doom sweeps the land. This is the 27th of Last Seed, the year of Akatosh, 433. These are the closing days of the third era, and the final hours of my life. โลกและฉากท้องเรื่อง Oblivion ดำเนินเรื่องในแคว้น Cyrodiil บนทวีป Tamriel ซึ่งมีอาณาเขตที่ติดต่อกับหลายๆแคว้นใน Tamriel และมีความหลากหลายในทางภูมิประเทศที่ประกอบด้วย พรุ, ภูเขาหิมะ, ป่าเขาและทุ่งหญ้า Cyrodiil ประกอบด้วยเก้ามณฑล: Anvil แห่ง Gold Coast, Bravil แห่ง Nibenay Valley, Bruma แห่ง Jerall Mountains, Cheydinhal แห่ง Valus Mountains, Chorrol แห่ง Colovian Highlands, Imperial City แห่ง Heartlands, Kvatch แห่ง Gold Coast, Leyawiin แห่ง Blackwood, และ Skingrad แห่ง West Weald โดยเมืองหลวงแต่ละมณฑลมีชื่อเดียวกันกับมณฑลนั้นๆ Obliv01B.jpg|A forest in Cyrodiil. The-elder-scrolls-iv-oblivion.jpg|A scenic view of the White Gold Tower เกมเพลย์ The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion เกิดขึ้นใน Cyrodiil แคว้นศูนย์กลางของ Tamriel ผู้เล่นสามารถเลือกเล่นเป็น 1 ใน 10 เผ่าพันธุ์ในตอนเริ่มเกม และสามารถปรับแต่งหลายส่วนของตัวละครได้เช่น อายุ,หน้าตาและสีของตา โดยผู้เล่นไม่จำเป็นต้องทำภารกิจหลัก (Main Quest) ทำเพียงภารกิจเสริม (Side Quests ) ก็ได้ ในเกมประกอบไปด้วยสิ่งมีชีวิตที่แตกต่างกันจำนวนมากและดันเจี้ยนกว่า 100 แห่ง โดยทักษะหลักๆในเกมที่ผู้เล่นสามารถเลือกได้คือ นักรบ (Warrior) นักเวทย์ (Mage) และโจร (Thief) โดยอาจเล่นแบบเน้นไปในทางใดทางหนึ่งหรือผสมผสานกันระหว่างทักษะต่างๆก็ได้ Cyrodiil เต็มไปด้วยสัตว์นานาชนิดและคนเถื่อนนอกกฎหมายให้ผู้เล่นได้ต่อสู้ อาวุธหลัก ๆ ในเกมที่สามารถใช้ได้ ได้แก่ดาบ ขวาน ค้อน คทา เวทย์มนต์ และธนู และยังสามารถเลือกสวมใส่ชุดเกราะได้อย่างหลากหลาย โดยเมื่อผู้เล่นได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Arcane University ผู้เล่นสามารถทำการเสริมความสามารถให้กับอาวุธและชุดเกราะด้วยเวทย์มนต์ (Enchanting) ได้ (หรือใช้ Frostcrag Spire จาก DLC) ซึ่งความแข็งแกร่งจะขึ้นอยู่กับวิญญานที่ผู้เล่นกับเก็บมาใช้เพิ่มความสามารถของอาวุธ และยังสามารถสร้างเวทย์มนต์ได้ด้วยตนเองอีกด้วย ทำให้ผู้เล่นสามารถเลือกแนวทางการเล่นได้อย่างอิสระ ทักษะ ผู้เล่นจะต้องเลือกราศีเกิดและอาชีพซึ่งขึ้นอยู่กับ 7 ทักษะหลัก และ 14 ทักษะรอง รวมเป็น 21 ทักษะซึ่งมี 3 ประเภทได้แก่ การต่อสู้, เวทย์มนต์ และการอำพรางกาย ในการเพิ่มระดับของผู้เล่น ต้องทำการเพิ่มแต้มทักษะในทักษะหลักให้ได้รวมกัน 10 แต้ม โดยสามารถเพิ่มระดับทักษะได้โดยทำสิ่งที่ใช้ทักษะนั้นซ้ำๆ การเดินทาง ผู้เล่นสามารถเดินทางได้ด้วยเท้าหรือเพิ่มความเร็วโดยใช้ม้า ซึ่งได้มาจากการซื้อหรือขโมย และด้วยการใช้ฟังก์ชัน Fast travel หลังจากเหตุการณ์การหนีออกจากท่อระบายน้ำ ผู้เล่นจะสามารถ Fast travel ไปทุกๆที่ที่เคยค้นพบมาแล้วได้ Factions ผู้เล่นสามารถเข้าร่วมฝ่ายต่างๆในเกมได้ดังนี้ *The Fighters Guild *The Mages Guild *The Dark Brotherhood *The Thieves Guild *The Arena โดยแต่ละฝ่ายก็จะมีกฎที่กำหนดไว้ หากผู้เล่นฝ่าฝืนก็จะถูกขับไล่ออกจากฝ่ายที่ตนเองสังกัดอยู่ทั้งแบบชั่วคราวและถาวร ส่วนเสริมอย่างเป็นทางการ Oblivion มีตัวเสริมอย่างเป็นทางการทั้งหมด 10 ตัว แบ่งเป็น 2 เนื้อเรื่องใหญ่กับอีก 8 ตัวเสริมย่อย ส่วนเสริมใหญ่ * ถูกปล่อยออกมาให้แก่ Xbox 360 ในวันที่ 26 มีนาคม 2007 และสำหรับ PC ในวันที่ 27 มีนาคม 2007 โดยสำหรับ PS3 จะสามารถเข้าถึง Shivering Isles ได้ใน The Elder Scroll IV: Oblivion Game of the Year Edition * ถูกปล่อยออกมาให้แก่ Xbox 360 และ PC ในวันที่ 21 พฤศจิกายน 2006 โดยสำหรับ PS3 จะสามารถเข้าถึง Knights of the Nine ได้ใน The Elder Scroll IV: Oblivion Game of the Year Edition ส่วนเสริมย่อย *Fighter's Stronghold *Horse Armor Pack *Orrery *Spell Tomes *The Thieves Den *The Vile Lair *Wizard's Tower *Mehrune's Razor ระบบที่ต้องการสำหรับ PC *OS — Windows 2000/XP *Processor — Intel Pentium 4 or equivalent 3.0 GHz *Memory — 1024MB RAM *8 x DVD-ROM *ATI X800 series, NVIDIA GeForce 6800 series, or higher video card with 128MB+ *Sound Card — DirectX 9.0c compatible *4.6 GB free hard disk space *Input — Keyboard, mouse ฟีเจอร์ *เกมเพลย์แบบเปิดในพื้นที่ 26 ตารางไมล์ในดินแดน Cyrodiil บ้านเกิดแห่งชาว Imperial **ดันเจี้ยนที่ถูกสร้างขึ้นมากว่า 200 แห่ง **9 เมืองใหญ่และอีกหลายๆหมู่บ้านย่อยๆ **ภารกิจเสริมกว่า 190 ภารกิจ ควบคู่กับเนื้อเรื่องหลัก *NPCs กว่า 1000 ตัวด้วยระบบ Radiant AI พร้อมด้วยระบบ facial animation, lip-syncing, และการพากษ์เสียงอย่างสมบูรณ์ (ความยาวของบทพูดกว่า 50 ชั่วโมง) *เผ่าพันธุ์ที่เลือกเล่นได้ 10 เผ่า *21 ทักษะที่ต่างกันใน 3 หมวด : การต่อสู้,เวทย์มนต์ และการอำพรางตัว *กราฟฟิกที่สวยงาม (เทียบกับในยุคเดียวกัน) รวมทั้งการรองรับ High-Definition TV ทำให้สามารถสร้างบรรยากาศการเล่นได้อย่างสมจริง *An original soundtrack แต่งโดย Jeremy Soule. *Havok physics ทำให้ฟิสิกส์ของสิ่งต่างๆในเกมเป็นไปอย่างสมจริง *SpeedTree เรนเดอร์ต้นไม้และหญ้า ทำให้สามารถสร้างทุ่งหญ้าและป่าได้อย่างสมจริง *New Radiant AI system. NPCs จะกิน, นอน, เดินทางหรือทำสิ่งต่างตามที่ตนเองต้องการ Editions Collector's Edition Collector's Edition ขายแพงกว่าเวอร์ชันปกติ 10 U.S. dollars ซึ่งเกมจะถูกบรรจุในกล่องพิเศษซึ่งภายในประกอบด้วย *หนังสือ Pocket Guide to the Empire ความหนา 112 หน้า *DVD รวบรวม concept art และเบื้องหลังการสร้าง The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *gold Septim coin ของแท้ Game of The Year Edition "Game of The Year Edition" ประกอบไปด้วยเกมหลักและตัวเสริมได้แก่ Knights of the Nine และ Shivering Isles นอกจากนี้ยังมีหนังสือ Official Game Guide โดย Prima Games พิมพ์สี่สีจำนวน 380 หน้า" 5th Anniversary Edition 5th Anniversary Edition ปล่อยออกมาในวันที่ 12 กรกฎาคม 2011 ในสหรัฐอเมริกาด้วยราคา $29.9 และวันที่ 23 กันยายนในสหราชอาณาจักรด้วยราคา £19.99 ภายในประกอบด้วย *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' พร้อมตัวเสริม และ expansions. *Collector's Steelbook: ของสะสมเป็นแผ่นโลหะสลักด้วยอักษร Daedric *Making of Oblivion: เบื้องหลังการสร้าง The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Oblivion Game Map: แผนที่สี่สีของ Cyrodiil และ the Shivering Isles. *ส่วนลด $10 หากซื้อ พร้อมทั้ง Skyrim strategy guide เกร็ดเล็กเกร็ดน้อย *''Oblivion'' เป็นเกมเดียวที่ดำเนินเรื่องในช่วงเวลามากกว่า 1 ยุค *''Oblivion'' ปรากฎตัวครั้งแรกในวิดีโอเปิดตัวของ ''The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard'' ในปี 1998 ซึ่งในหนังสือที่วางอยู่บนชั้นที่เป็นฉากหลังได้แก่: ''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'', ''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'', The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind และสุดท้ายคือ The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion' ภาพต่างๆ Oblivion5thAnniversary2.jpg Oblivion5thAnniversary1.jpg ลิงค์ภายนอก *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion at PlayStation.Com *Official Elder Scrolls Website *Official Bethesda Softworks Website be:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion cs:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion de:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion en:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion es:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fi:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fr:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion is:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion it:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ja:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion nl:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion pl:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion pt:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ru:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion tr:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion uk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion zh:湮灭